


Hospitality

by JE_Lea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D/s themes, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Lea/pseuds/JE_Lea
Summary: PROMPT: "John meeting up with the Strider's in person has Dave and Bro equally going "Oh Shit, Oh Fuck". Then they meet Dadbert and have the realization of "Sweet Baby Jesus the younger one's already perfect and he's gonna pokevolve someday into THAT, lord have fucking mercy". Basically I'd love some really enamored awkward as fuck Striders trying to play it cool while Egberts tag team up to keep the new found candy on hand for the future and make the most of it because frankly they like what they see too."...Or something like that. Bro does what he wants.





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



⇒ Be Bro

Ignoring people was easy. They didn’t much matter so why give a shit if they were looking. It was a little different when he was trying to nap and the one doing the staring he gave a damn for. He probably shouldn’t just ignore the kid even if it was tempting.  
Bro didn’t move, eyes still shut, but he did finally speak, "...are you plannin' on just standing there an' staring?"  
"...thought you were asleep."  
"Hard to do when your kid is bein' a rude little shit and gawking." Bro adjusted his hat as he slipped his shades back on, "Sup?"  
He couldn’t help but notice how twitchy the kid seemed (turning eighteen had not elevated his status. Dave was still just a damn kid).  
"Wanted to talk to you about something."  
"I did assume as much. Any plan on gettin' to the point?"  
"Summer's coming up soon."  


He was already regretting this. "Dave, quit fucking stalling and just say it." Bro said, lips thinning.  
More fidgeting. What the hell was Dave wanting to ask that had him this damn nervous?  
"I wanted to visit a friend of mine. Who lives in Washington. State not DC."  
Well then. That was a bit of an ask. Not that Dave typically made such requests, so immediately shooting it down was out. "Which friend?"  
Dave looked relieved. “John." He said, moistening his lips.  
Bro tilted his head slightly as he watched Dave, "He the one who got you the shades?" Which had caused some flavour of emotion he hadn’t bothered to directly address. Didn’t help that they suited him. And he’d mostly moved passed it.  
Dave swallowed. "Yeah."  
“An’ how long did you want to go visiting your little boyfriend for?”  
"How long would you be okay with?"  
That was a question with no good answer. “This is the one with the overprotective dad, right? You two must have discussed something unless you’re telling me his dad hasn’t been told a damn thing.”  
"He invited us for the whole summer." Dave answered.  
“The fuck do you mean us?” Why was he being dragged into this? What the hell did the kid need him for when he was likely just going to be making doe eyes at the Egbert kid?  


Dave shrugged, "John's dad is just crazy overprotective and can't really imagine him going places alone I think, but I'm sure he'd be fine with just me going.”  
“I’m not dropping my shit for two months so you can visit your boy-toy, Dave. Two weeks at the most.” Which got an amusing reaction out of Dave. There wasn’t much he could do to hide that embarrassed blush. The denial of, "Bro he's not my boy toy,” didn’t actually help his case. It did mean teasing him was even easier than usual.  
“What, you planning on immediately dropping to your knees or bending over for him?” He’d bet anything Dave was imagining the possibility, poker face non-existent to him, catching every tell he had that the idea aroused him. The needy whine he almost didn’t catch only cemented the fact.  
A smirk tugged at Bro’s mouth, “Keep forgetting what a submissive little whore you are. Think maybe you’d find a dominant bone in your body but I guess not. You have too much fun choking on cock, don’t you?”  
Dave swallowed, "... Made for it, Bro. You're always saying that."  


He couldn’t argue with that, wouldn’t, not when simply speaking about it was getting a positive reaction from Dave. Kid had never reacted negatively to the name calling or taunting, had moaned louder and begged more insistently.  
“You keep proving I’m right. Doesn’t even know how quick you’d get your mouth on him, does he? Wouldn’t know what to do with you. He even know what to do with his dick yet or are you planning on showing him how to use it?”  
Dave shuddered. "Dunno. We haven't really talked about that." He admitted. "And his dad's gonna be there."  
“Then pack a gag. Or do you think he’s going to be the loud one?”  
Dave bit his lip and shrugged. "Dunno he's kind of a loud mouth, not usually great at control."  
"Then I guess you need to get creative." He still wasn't positive Dave would even work up the nerve to do anything. He'd been teasing him ever since he got the shades and realized how bad his little crush was. Bro eyed Dave, "You actually going to do more than make doe eyes at him?"  
Dave shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "I dunno I don't know if he's even into it."  
"Two weeks. Get his dick wet and we'll reassess. Not going on hiatus for longer if all you're gonna do is blush and stutter at him."  
Dave stared, then nodded.  


"An' the collar stays. I don't care whose dick you're riding."  
Dave flushed darker as he finally came over to the futon, crawling on top of him and nuzzling at his chest. "Of course Bro, 'm still yours."  
Bro watched him silently for a moment, let Dave do what he wanted as he fingered the collar he was wearing. It was basic, simple. Soft leather wrapped around his throat to act as a reminder to whom he belonged. Dave had a different one for when they were doing scenes or a shoot, a proper sub collar with D rings on it that acted as a more solid reminder.  
It wasn't always easy to tell if he was being affectionate or needy. He wouldn't always guess correctly, wasn't sure if Dave himself knew what he wanted at times.  


He cupped his cheek, thumb brushing against Dave's lower lip. "Gonna need to hope he's interested. Doubt you'd last two weeks without any attention."  
Dave squirmed, leaning into the touch, and then seemed to realize what he’d said. "Fuck."  
A smirk twitched at his mouth again, "Didn't think about that, did you? Can't be running to me if you're feeling needy while we're there."  
Dave whined and pressed against him. "Bro."  
"Can't even suggest taking a toy with you. Even if they have a guest room, your little friend would insist on the whole sleepover routine and have you stay in his room." He ran a hand over Dave's ass, "Squirm too much with a plug in, too loud with any other toy in your ass. Gonna need to beg to ride his cock. Or maybe a plug will help. Less prep needed. Don't need to wait. Not always the most patient thing in the world, are you?" He kissed at Dave's neck, just above the collar. "Won't need to worry about making a complete mess either then. Keep your ass full like a good little slut." He had Dave moaning now, rubbing against him as he kept talking, "Maybe you want to get caught. Have him walk in on you fucking yourself. Show what a needy little cock whore you are."  
"Nnnh." Dave gripped at him, panting and grinding against him.  
"Need to think of something, if you're not even sure if he's into you. Can't leave him with a chance to say no."  
"Like what?" Dave asked with a soft whine.  
"I'm not the one looking to get laid, kid. Need to think of something on your own if you're not going to straight up proposition him."  
Dave swallowed, pouting and he couldn't help the amused grin that curled along his lips, "I'm not going to tell you how to get some other guy to fuck you, Dave."  
"Wouldn't you want to watch, Bro?" Dave suggested, "... Could tell me what to do."  
He couldn’t help feeling a touch surprised at that, "You really want your little friend finding out who else you're fucking?"  
Dave turned uncertain at that, hesitating.  


"Why don't you figure out if he even wants you riding his dick before planning on other revelations. Besides, in the midst of your fantasizing you seem to be forgetting he won’t be the only one there. Hardly think you want his dad walking in on something. Need to find some other way to appease your needy ass.”  
Dave swallowed again. "Maybe his dad will end up being cool?"  
“That’s some fantasy you’re spinning.” Bro said, kneading at Dave’s ass, drawing another moan from him.  
“Just can’t be happy with a single dick, can you?” He asked, “Definitely want at least two, would take more if you knew where to put ‘em.”  
Dave whined, "Yes, Bro."  
"Should go let your boy know you're good for two weeks. Don't want to keep him waiting."  
"...’kay." Dave hesitated, biting his lip. "...should I tell him a maybe for any more than that?"  
"S'fine. Let him know it's dependent on my work schedule." At least that would say he didn't care if Dave stayed longer.  
Dave nodded, Bro watching wordlessly as he hurried out of the room and back to his.  
This was going to be a disaster, wasn’t it?

\---------------------------------------

Dave grew increasingly ridiculous as the day drew near. He started packing immediately, slowly adding more and more things until he was living out of a suitcase. He paced frequently, was often distracted.  
Bro was torn between amused and exasperated where Dave was concerned. He knew Dave considered this a big deal, but ridiculous no longer covered his behaviour. Strifing was off the table, kid too distracted to focus. It only seemed to get worse the closer they got to leaving.  
When the day finally arrived, and Dave was either awake several hours early, or possibly hadn't yet slept. He had his doubts that the kid had managed a proper night’s sleep in days.  
Bro knew what to expect from the flight over and how uncomfortable Dave was going to be. The kid had not. He'd seemed fine until they were in their seats and the realization seemed to kick in that they were going to be trapped in a giant tin can for over almost five hours (and then a smaller one for drive over).  
Somehow, Dave managed to organize his expression to one of relative calm by the time they arrived at the Egbert’s residence, despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t even close to how Dave actually felt. It was tempting to tease him, break what semblance of control Dave was managing. He was also curious to see if he’d slip on his own once he was actually around John or manage to maintain his current facade of chill. The lack of history to draw from didn’t give enough data to work with.  


“Gettin’ close to show time.”  
Dave nodded, a heavy swallow the only betrayal of his nervousness as he approached the front door, but instead of knocking, he pulled out his phone. The door opened then, John rushing out, grinning and tackling Dave, and any attempt at maintaining his composure was disrupted by a deep blush.  
"Oh man, oh man, we're finally together in person!" John said excitedly.  
"Yeah man pretty cool." Dave was forcing his voice steady, though it was painfully obvious he was still on the verge of cracking at any moment.  
"John." Came a stern voice from the doorway.  
Both the younger ones looked up to see a tall, dark haired man in the doorway, gaze stern and steady. It felt like a fair assumption that this was the kids dad, and if Dave had ever provided him with a name he hadn’t been paying attention. Trying to ignore his existence seemed far easier than acknowledging his everything. He was pretty sure trying to bone your kids’ friends’ parents was a no, especially when said kid was trying to bone the friend. This situation was already precarious without his involvement.  


Egbert speaking again drew him out of considering this conundrum any further. "Don't keep our guests standing outside, invite them in."  
John blushed and rubbed his head. "Right dad! Oh man sorry I was excited. Need help with that?" he added, already reaching for Dave's luggage.  
"Nah I got it." Dave grabbed it before anyone else could.  
John seemed unbothered by this, already leading them inside, while Dave seemed to be having trouble keeping his breathing steady, swallowing more than necessary. He really wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate.  
"You can set those down for now, we'll get you settled in later but first I am certain you will wish to rest after your long flight."  
He found it highly unlikely that Dave would be “resting” anytime soon. Eventually he’d pass out, but until then he couldn’t imagine the kid calming down to even relax.  
“Not sure rest is what these two have in mind.”  
Egbert smiled, pulling out a pipe of all things. "Yes that's true, kids have so much energy don't they? But John you are forgetting your manners. Offer your friend some true Egbert hospitality."  


John's grin turned devious before grabbing Dave and kissing him. There was some piece of information he was missing because this wasn’t adding up with Dave’s panic attack concerning a kid he had worried was straight. Dave had been completely blindsided if the moan that left him was any indication.  
Dave blushed. "What?"  
It wasn’t junior that answered the question, Dadbert answering instead. "I of course would thoroughly research any guest who planned to visit, especially one John has only spoken to online. I would want to verify their identity, as any good father would. I must say I was quite impressed by the videos. You're both very talented in a myriad of ways."  
What the fuck.  
At least he hadn’t let the kid go on his own. If things went sideways he could take him and go.  
None of that had anything to do with his growing mix of emotions. He knew Dave’s goal was to fool around if not sleep with his friend, which was fine. Or he’d thought was fine until he had them kissing in front of him. Then there was John’s dad and he was still blatantly ignoring processing any of that, even if it seemed safer now to consider the possibility.  


“An’ you were worried.” It was easier to stay focused on Dave, on how thrown he was by all of this.  
Dave flushed even darker at being called out. "I wasn’t worried."  
"Worried about what?" John asked, looking between them.  
Bro ignored Dave, focused on John instead, “Your interest in his ass.”  
John stared before suddenly laughing. "Wow Dave, I would not expect you to be the nervous type."  
"I'm not I wasn't." Dave protested, looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die right about then.  
His lips twitched briefly in amusement, “Hate to see what nervous looks like if that wasn’t it.”  
Under normal circumstances he kept embarrassing Dave between them, assuming a camera wasn’t on him (and that was an entirely different sort of teasing).  
John tilted his head, "I never thought you could look that cute, Dave."  
"Dude what I'm not cute don't even say that." Dave was bright red now and even his sunglasses were not enough to hide the fact.  


Bro looked between John and his dad, still undecided on how to behave, whether to keep things tame or push. What the hell were the rules in this situation?  
“I’d say it’s directly tied to your embarrassment, kid.”  
"How about we stop talking about that and go back to the kissing." Dave said desperately.  
"I don't know the embarrassing you is pretty fun, you usually act too cool for it and you are pretty cute right now."  
"Et tu, Brute?"  
“You could always ask for what you want, Dave.” Bro remarked idly.  


Dave’s tremble was subtle as he wet his lips, debating something in his head before looking at him. He clearly wanted to opt out of this entire conversation, to just be told what to do instead. As if he was going to let the kid off that easy. He knew Dave wasn’t anywhere near using a safe word, didn’t actually need him to do anything for all he was asking. Still, he wanted to avoid him becoming uncomfortable with it being a first time of sorts.  
“Sure that’s the ask you wanna make?” If he was giving up control of things this early it would no doubt change the tone of their visit.  
Dave swallowed, hesitating, and John looked at Bro in confusion. "Huh? What ask? What's going on?" John said, looking between them.  
"Would you two like some time to discuss things between yourselves?" John's Dad asked. "I myself would appreciate a chat with you, Mr. Strider."  
Well, shit. That meant deciding how he was going to process this, didn’t it? Should have just given Dave what he wanted.  
“Nothing to discuss with him. His choice.” Even if that choice was to give up his right to decide how things went.  
He tilted his head, eyeing Dave, “Think things over while we talk.”  
Dave nodded, and John stared in confusion.  
Egbert moved towards the kitchen as he followed after him (and not staring at his ass).  


“So what are we discussing?”  
"Well, I noticed you looked a little uncomfortable when I brought up the videos and I admit I'm worried I might have overstepped."  
“More like surprised.” Maybe a bit more on guard since he didn’t know what the dude was thinking, but he was hardly worried. “Wasn’t expecting to have a first meet with someone who’s already seen me without my pants.”  
John's dad chuckled good naturedly. “You should, there's quite a lot to appreciate with and without pants on. I suppose I'll be blunt. How much are you open for? I assumed quite a bit based on what I've seen, and certainly the boys seem eager."  
That sure was a proposition he just made. Now he almost felt like he should be discussing things with Dave. It wouldn’t really affect him if shit turned awkward, but he didn’t want to go messing around with the kids relationships.  
“I’m open to suggestions.”  
"Your videos were certainly inspiring, I think there's plenty of room for our families to grow closer."  
“Think I need to talk to the kid before we go confirming a play date.” There was a hell of a range with his stuff. Dave was up for nearly anything, though they hadn’t posted everything he was willing to do. At least he’d packed some things with Dave’s neediness in mind.  
"That sounds reasonable. But what of yourself?"  
“What about me?”  
"What are your own limits, for you and him? I imagine they may be a touch stricter."  
“Bit broad there, and there’s not much reason to touch on that until I find out what the kid’s thinking.”  
Egbert nodded. "Why don't I gather up the snacks while you two talk? John can show you to the guest room."  
“Sure.” Assuming they both still had their pants on. If John had pushed at all there was a chance Dave had just bent over on the spot.  
Bro left the kitchen without another word, wanting to get things figured out and settled.  


The two weren't yet fucking at least, though they were down several articles of clothing and it looked like they were heading in that direction.  
"John," Kid hadn’t been paying attention, clearly startled at being addressed by his dad, "Why don't you show your friend to the guest room then come help me with snacks."  
John huffed and pouted. "Right now?!"  
"There will be plenty of time to play. They'll be staying for a while but they do need to settle."  
John pulled away reluctantly, and Dave seemed just as unhappy at the interruption, but slower to react, so this time John did grab his suitcase.  
He led them upstairs to a simple bedroom with a large bed. It had that weird mix of generic and well designed that would be at home in some furniture catalogue... If you ignored the harlequin clown decorations.  
"Here you go! I hope one bed is okay it's a pretty big one, sorry about the clowns dad's weird like that," said John.  
"God damn it's like Pennywise painted by Gustav Klimt." Dave said, staring at a large painting over the bed.  
Bro set his suitcase down before eyeing Dave, “S’fine. Now scram while Dave and I talk.”  
He caught the startled look on John’s face, "Yes sir." he said, before scrambling out.  
"Sup bro?" Dave asked nervously.  
“If I didn’t know you lie for shit I’d be questioning you right now.” He might pull it off with others, but every tell Dave had he was aware of, even if the kid wasn’t.  


“What are you game for?”  
Dave swallowed again, shivering pleasantly. "Are you kidding? I spent all that time trying to figure out how I was going to seduce John and he just went and kissed me himself."  
“Not an answer when Egbert the elder just asked me for limits.” Bro replied, “I need to know if there’s anything you don’t want to do while we’re here.”  
"Does he," he had to pause, moisten his lips, "does he also want, uh... Sex?"  
“Didn’t clarify. Not important if it isn’t something you’d be okay with.” Bro said, watching him carefully, “Trip’s about you, kid. So with everything potentially on the table, what stays on and what’s swept off?”  
"I mean I am definitely down to fuck John you know that and also bigger hot authoritative daddy John are you not."  
“I’m not particularly picky.” That was an enthusiastic yes from Dave. “So we’re sticking with standard rules?”  
"Yeah sounds good." Dave answered.  


Bro didn’t bother responding, rummaging in his suitcase before tossing Dave’s sub collar at him, “Change ‘em.”  
Dave caught it, looking down at the collar before nodding. Bro waited until the collars were swapped before pulling Dave to him and kissing him hard, earning a moan as he bit his lip before pulling back. He knew Dave was already on the verge of subspace now with his collar on, had been flirting with it since John greeted him and was only waiting for permission to sink. It was tempting to start before going down, have Dave stripped and needy. Might be a bit too distracting for his little friend. Instead he wrapped an arm loosely around Dave’s waist before leading him out of the room and heading back downstairs.  
He’d barely pulled Dave down to sit on the couch before both Egbert’s returned with drinks, cake, and a sandwich platter that John didn’t seem too keen on carrying. Something had him freezing in his tracks when his gaze landed on Dave. Either John somehow hadn’t noticed Dave had already been wearing a collar, or he realized it was the one Dave wore in the videos. That he understood the significance of it he highly doubted.  


Bro watched them wordlessly, wondering how much more surprised John would be if Dave’s shades came off.  
"I hope you had a pleasant chat," Mr Egbert said cheerfully. "There are refreshments should you want them."  
“Think we’re good for the moment.” Bro said, “Should get things sorted out ‘fore anything else.”  
"Of course." He placed the cake and drinks down and settled on the couch, John following suit.  
Bro focused on John, “Starting with you. Planning on staying vanilla with Dave or what?”  
"Uhhh" John glanced at the cake.  
Egbert chuckled, "He is referring to how experimental you would like to get in your 'play', son."  
"Oh! Right, I knew that."  
"John, you're a fucking dork." Dave said.  
"Language." Jesus shit, was he for real?  
"Sorry. A fucking dumbass."  
“An’ that’s why I’m not leaving Dave alone with you unless it’s for basic shit.”  
John huffed, but Egbert was smiling again. "To be honest, I think it would be more enjoyable for everyone that way as it is."  
Well, that answered Dave’s earlier question.  


“I know what Dave wants an’ is willing to do. What about you two?”  
"We are fully up to explore anything from any of the videos."  
“Topping, bottoming, what and who with?” And what the fuck did any video mean? Anything on the site or anything with Dave in it?  
"John has only bottomed thus far but Dave has brought out this desire to try his hand at domming. For myself it depends on the partner, but I have the most experience as a dominant."  
Yeah, he had his sincere doubts that the kid was going to be topping Dave in any capacity just yet. “John, what’s the difference between bottoming and subbing?” The kid hadn’t known what vanilla meant. He didn’t have much faith in him.  
John glanced at his father, who nodded. "One’s physical, one’s psychological?"  
“An’ which one is Dave?”  
"He seemed both," John said, eyeing Dave "How come you didn't tell me about the porn?”  
"While I agree it is definitely the type of thing you pepper into a casual conversation I just couldn't stand the idea of you only wanting me for my body." Dave deadpanned.  
"Quite mouthy for a submissive." Noted Egbert.  
“He’s always mouthy unless he’s choking or moaning.” Not that he considered that mouthy. That was just standard Dave.  
Dave flushed faintly at the comment and John bit his lip.  


“Dave uses stoplight colours for his safe words, assuming he’s still coherent enough to use ‘em. Not always the case so you need to learn how to read ‘im.”  
"Luckily you shall be there should there be anything we miss. John, you will remember to take Mr. Strider's directions."  
"Yes sir."  
“Dave’s good with anything that’s been posted of ‘im.” Which technically excluded a few things, but it gave them a starting point. “So, you wanna make a play at domming him. How would you start.”  
"Uh..." John blushed, looking suddenly self conscious.  
"Why don't we ease into that." suggested Egbert. "After all, Dave's not the only one that interests him."  
John ducked his head, ears burning.  
Kid was easier to embarrass than Dave. “If he’s feelin’ shy bein’ put on the spot...” he glanced down at Dave, trying to get a read on him, “Could just swap these two.”  
"I am most certainly amenable to that, should the boys find that acceptable." He looked at the two. John nodding eagerly, despite the deep blush.  
Dave's confirmation was more subtle, a single nod, but he blushed just as red.  
Bro leaned back, no longer touching Dave. “Trade places.”

⇒ Be Dave

Bro leaned back, no longer touching Dave. “Trade places.”  
Dave obeyed immediately and without question, sitting next to John's dad, breath coming quickly.  
"Good boy." Mr. Egbert praised, patting a hand on Dave's head, and he all but melted, cheeks burning. He always had been hungry for any form of praise or validation.  
“Well, mostly.” Mr. Egbert corrected, and Dave felt a sudden chill. “You do have something of a dirty mouth, don’t you?” He asked, running a finger over Dave’s lips. He parted them automatically, pupils dilating as he stared at Mr. Egbert, not certain how to reply at first.  
His gaze flickered instinctively towards Bro then back. Mr. E felt completely different from Bro, but had that same sense of utter authority that Dave could do nothing against, and a side helping of, well, of dadness that Dave was completely unused to and just as susceptible to.  
“I expect an answer when I ask a question” Mr. Egbert said firmly.  
Fuck “Sorry.” Dave said automatically.  
“I also expect a suitably deferential address when I’m spoken to.” Mr. Egbert added. “Sir doesn’t seem to be your style, however. How do you address your dom?”  
Did he mean Bro? He had to… “Just call him Bro.” Dave muttered, blushing and swallowing.  
“Bro, hum?” Mr. E looked amused. “Well I can hardly claim such a personal title, nor am I your brother. What would be a good thing for you to call me, I wonder?”  
“Why don’t you just call ‘im daddy.” Bro teased.  


Dave’s face turned a bright red, and Mr. Egbert’s lips quirked into an amused smirk. “I have no objection to it.”  
Dave swallowed, trying desperately to keep his voice from trembling as he tried, “D, Daddy?”  
“Hmm. Suits you.” Mr. Egbert said, patting his head again. “Now are you going to be a good boy for your daddy?”  
“Y, yes daddy.” Dave said. His knees felt weak, pleasure trembling through him. Fuck, why was that so arousing.  
“Good. But you were naughty earlier, weren’t you?” Mr. Egbert prompted, still stroking Dave’s hair, making him feel fuzzy and weak, leaning towards it, eyes half closed, most of his weight on his hands as his knees splayed out to either side.  
“Y, yes daddy.” He said. He felt young and strange at the same time, as he’d never actually called anyone daddy, though he’d fantasized when he was very small. A very different type of fantasizing, of course, but apparently it had matured into something else.  
“And naughty boys need to be punished. Are you ready for your punishment?”  
“Yes daddy.” He couldn’t say anything else, and it felt weird and embarrassing, and he couldn’t look at John at all, not when he was so far gone, but…  
Mr. Egbert patted his lap. “Lie down on your stomach.” He instructed.  


Dave crawled obediently forward, and Mr. Egbert pushed him further along until his ass was settled over his lap. His heart hammered, and if he squirmed he could rub their erections together through their respective pants, but Mr. Egbert didn’t seem to notice, too controlled, too patient, nothing like how Dave felt.  
Fuck he was suppsoed to be acting cool for John. So much for that ever happening again. Dave heard a needy whine, realized it was coming from him and managed to turn an even deeper shade of red.  
But still, Mr. Egbert took his time. He began carefully removing the remaining bits of Dave’s clothes, until Dave was lying there, submissive and completely vulnerable and obviously horny on his lap, probably coating his pants in precum already. And Mr. Egbert remained controlled, the suit and positioning only heightening that feeling of power. Absently, he rubbed an appreciative hand over Dave’s ass, back and forth. Dave was tense, almost vibrating with anticipation, holding his breath, waiting for what he knew would come.  
But instead of moving, Mr. Egbert spoke. “Is there something you want?”  
For a long moment, Dave couldn’t even remember how to speak. He whined again, and then said “to… to be punished.”  
“And why do you want that?” Mr. Egbert asked.  
Dave hesitated, considering. This was always a tricky question. Why. It wasn’t enough to want the thing he was supposed to want. He needed the correct reason for that. Sometimes the reason was because he was a perverted little slut, but that didn’t seem to be where this was going. He replayed the conversation in his head again, before uncertainly offering “So I can be a good boy?” Fuck, that was the most embarrassing, cheesy sentence he’d ever said and yet somehow it still made his cock twitch with desire.  


“Hmm.. and you want to be a good boy?”  
“Yeah daddy I wanna be a good boy” Dave said, unable to hold back. He wanted to ask for more, but he was still feeling out the rules again now with Mr. Egbert and he wasn’t a hundred percent sure on his dirty talk. Still, he continued as best he could. “I want to be good for my daddy and then maybe play and be fucked by daddy and get to cum.”  
“I see, you’re quite eager, but you shouldn’t just want to be good to be rewarded you know.” Mr. Egbert said, his hand squeezing and rubbing tauntingly at Dave’s ass, which felt good but wasn’t enough. “You should want to be good because it’s the right thing.”  
“Fuck sorry daddy” Dave said quickly, then another “Shit” as he realized he had sworn again.  
Mr. Egbert clicked his tongue and brought his hand hard against Dave’s ass, causing him to moan. “Language, once more. You do have quite the naughty mouth, don’t you?”  
“Y, yes daddy, I’ve got a naughty mouth, only thing it’s good for is sucking cock.”  
“Is that so? Then we’ll have to put that mouth to work after you’ve been punished. You do want to be good, after all.”  
“Yes daddy, want to be good, please punish me so I can suck your cock.” Dave whined, squirming and shaking his ass eagerly.  
Mr. Egbert spanked him again, and he moaned, gripping at the sofa, biting his lip, enjoying the stinging pleasure-pain of each blow, almost as much as he enjoyed the positioning, the symbolism of it, enjoyed being lesser and having someone so clearly above him dole out the judgement.  
Finally, Mr. Egbert stayed his hand, looking over Dave’s now reddened ass critically. “Hmm… I think that’s good for now.” He said, giving the bruised flesh a slight pat. Dave let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.  


“Now that you’ve been properly punished, why don’t you turn around and show me what good that naughty mouth can do.”  
Dave swallowed, nodding, and began to move, only to be halted by a strong, firm hand. “I still expect acknowledgement.”  
Fuck. “Yes daddy.” Dave said, voice unsteady.  
“Good boy.” Mr. Egbert said, and even that led to Dave moaning again, moving until his face was where his crotch just was. There was indeed threads of his own precum there. He glanced up at Mr. Egbert.  
“Your mouth may be naughty, but I’ve been led to believe it’s quite talented too. Why don’t you show me what a skillful, good boy you are and use it to pull out my cock, hm?”  
Well, fuck. Dave swallowed “Yes daddy.” he said again, then leaned forward, biting at the pants, flicking his tongue against the button and pushing it out, then biting the zipper and pulling it carefully down.  
“Good boy” Mr. Egbert praised, watching him. “So very talented.”  
Dave’s cheeks burned with a desperate need for that praise, embarrassment at his actions, at how much he was affected. He pulled again, firmly, and Mr. Egbert lifted his hips so he could lower it a bit more, before he grabbed at the boxers, a much easier task, pulling them down so that Mr. Egbert’s cock could at last spring out.  
The scent was a bit different; musky like Bro’s, but in a different way. Instead of orange and spices the undercurrent here was more tobacco and sandalwood, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The cock itself was pleasantly large, even if not as much as Bro’s. Dave wanted to start right then, but he forced himself to stop, looking up at Mr. Egbert. “Can I suck your cock daddy?”  
“May I,” Mr. Egbert said.  
Dave froze, confused. “...uh, what?”  
“It’s may I, not can I. Ask again.”  
Well, dorkiness apparently ran in the family. Somehow he managed not to let it ruin that dominant presence though.  
“May I suck your cock daddy?” Dave said, blushing more.  
“Of course you may, you’re being a very good boy and I’m very proud of you.”  
That almost broke Dave completely and he leaned forward, immediately deep throating Mr. Egbert with a desperation fueled by more than just his arousal. 

⇒ Be Bro

Bro leaned back, no longer touching Dave. “Trade places.”  
Dave obeyed immediately and without question, sitting next to John's dad.  
Mr. Egbert nodded to John, who scrambled over to Bro, biting his lip and swallowing.  
He turned his attention onto John, only half listening to Dave and Egbert as he wondered what to do with this kid. “Something specific you’re looking for or are we wingin’ this?”  
"W, winging it is fine, sir." John said, face bright red.  
“You just look at Dave’s vids? Or mine too?” Bro asked.  
"Uh, some of both, not all though." John replied, fidgeting.  
Kids nervousness was damn near palpable. He couldn’t remember the last time Dave had been truly nervous about sex.  
Before he could decide what to do, he had to comment at Dave. Something about Egbert wanting to be addressed properly or some shit. At least they all seemed to agree that Dave wasn’t the “sir” type.  
“Why don’t you just call ‘im daddy.” He knew the suggestion would at least embarrass Dave if nothing else. More amusing was when his teasing was taken seriously.  


Bro switched his attention back to John, considering various options of how things could go. He needed to get an actual feel for what John was into. He finally tipped John’s chin up and kissed him, softer than what he’d give Dave, and nipping at his lip.  
John opened his mouth almost immediately, eager.  
Bro was already sliding a hand up the back of John’s shirt, the other on his thigh and moving up to cup him, earning a moan as John spread his legs and grabbed at Bro.  
He ground his palm against John’s arousal, “You allowed to get off without askin’?” It didn’t matter either way to him. He wasn’t planning on letting John get off anytime soon. Kid was going to have to earn that right.  
"Uh, y, yeah, don't know how to just... not."  
“Dave doesn’t cum without permission. Can’t get off without being fucked and filled.”  
"Can Dave really do that I thought it was fake."  
“Nah, he’s just that much of a kinky lil’ shit. We’ll work on you. Can’t have you finishing too early.” He was going to be edging the hell out of him.  
John swallowed again and nodded.  
Bro cupped John’s cheek, thumb brushing across his lips. “You any good with your mouth?”  
"Uh, I mean, I think so."  
"Let’s find out then. See which of you is better." He said, leaning back.  
John licked his lips, nodded, breathing quickly.  
"On your knees then." His hand dropped to the front of his pants, waiting for John to kneel on the floor before undoing the button and fly. "No hands, mouth only."  


John bit his lip, watching hungrily and squirming a bit. He let out an appreciative moan "Woah, you're huge!"  
“Didja think the vids were photoshopped?”  
"It is different in real life. Besides, movies can fake stuff, like hobbits in the Lord of the Rings." John said.  
“Yeah, cause I got a studio and full production team back at the apartment.” Bro tilted his head, “You planning to keep running your mouth or putting it to proper use? I’m sure Dave wouldn’t mind lendin’ his mouth if you’d rather just watch.”  
John pouted and quickly took the offered cock in his mouth. He wasn't as skilled as Dave, but it clearly wasn’t his first time either.  
Bro settled back as he watched, lazily running his fingers through John’s hair. “You had your mouth fucked before?”  
John looked up at Bro, pulling back so he could answer, licking cum from his lips. "Isn't that what this is?"  
“Nah. Cute that you think so. Probably too rough for you. Dave enjoys it, but he likes being forced, some amount of pain depending on what it is.”  
John looked surprised, but didn't respond in favor of sucking at his cock again. John was eager enough, but he didn’t have the experience and skill Dave did. It also helped that Dave enjoyed it, at times preferred it over being fucked, and had managed to get off while going down on him. He still didn’t know what John could take, how rough things could turn while keeping everyone’s interest. Dave was only ever soft if he wanted to cuddle.  


“Think Dave’s gonna win the cock sucking contest.” He commented, glancing back towards Dave and Egbert.  
“He is… quite skilled.” Mr. Egbert breathed between moans, unable to hide his reactions. “Perhaps he could give John some lessons. Would you like that, John?”  
John immediately made an eager sound, though he was still sucking Bro’s cock.  
“Like that idea? Hardly think Dave would mind showing you what to do with your tongue.” Bro was considering things as he looked between them, deciding on the most interesting way to have things play out. “Lose your clothes, kid.”  
John pulled back again, licking his lips and grinning. “Yes sir.” he said enthusiastically, stripping his clothes off before crawling onto Bro’s lap.  
“An’ what do you think you’re doing?” Bro questioned, “Don’t remember invitin’ you up here, brat.”  
“This looks like plenty of invitation to me.” John purred, licking his lips and caressing Bro’s cock.  
“Who says this is for you? Presumptions little shit ain’t ya.” Dave might have a mouth on him, but at least he had some fucking manners. “Might need a lesson in manners before we get into technique.” He shot a look towards John’s dad, “Were you too busy ensuring the kid didn’t swear to make sure he behaved?”  
Dad gave John a very firm look, still caressing Dave’s head, who hadn’t stopped his work. “He is right John, you are behaving very poorly with our guests right now. I think I shall have to let our guest choose a good punishment for you.”  


Bro grabbed John’s wrists, pinning them behind his back. “What’s a typical punishment for you, kid?”  
“Usually spanking,” John said, biting his lip, and it was obvious how into the idea of being spanked by Bro he was.  
“Spanking, huh. I think you’d enjoy that too much. Nah, we’re gonna do something different.” Bro moved John off his lap as he stood, pushing him down onto the couch. “Sit on your hands. I see you touch your dick an’ I promise it’ll be the only touch it gets, got it?”  
John stared, mouth hanging open, looking stunned. He looked pleadingly at his dad, who just shook his head.  
“You were rude, John, and I did tell you he would choose the punishment.”  
John pouted. He really was a brat, wasn’t he?  
“Keep it up an’ you won’t get off at all.” Bro threatened, watching him for a few seconds before turning his gaze to Dave and Egbert. He knelt behind the younger, hands running across Dave’s ass and up along his sides. “Think you’d like being fucked from both ends.” He gripped Dave’s hair and pulled him back, “You want him finishing in your ass or mouth?”  


Dave swallowed, licking his lips, gaze flickering to Egbert then back to Bro. “Whatever daddy wants.”  
“Such a good boy,” Mr. Egbert praised, ruffling his hair and causing Dave to moan. “Well, personally I’m hoping to have a chance to try both, if your… Bro?” He asked, glancing at Bro for confirmation, “approves.”  
“Fine with me.” Bro let his hands move down Dave’s chest, teasing along his thighs, “Guess we need to get your ass ready to play with.”  
Dave obediently lifted his hips to better present himself, breath coming out in quick shudders.  
“Why don’t we start here first?” Suggested Egbert, guiding Dave’s mouth back towards his cock, which Dave more then happily took back into his mouth.  
It would amuse him more if he wasn’t aware of what Dave could do with his mouth. His lips still quirked in amusement briefly as his hand settled on the back of Dave’s neck, fingers curling in his hair as he pushed him down further and felt a shudder run through Dave. He leaned down and nipped along Dave’s shoulder, grip tightening, taking full control of the pace, “You want to be choking when he comes?”  
Dave moaned in response, causing Egbert to groan again too, fingers curling through Dave’s hair. He looked down at Dave, caressing him while his hips began twitching towards Dave’s mouth, unable to restrain himself, then up to meet Bro’s eyes.  
Suddenly, he reached forward, pulling Bro closer and pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. He shuddered as he did, and it was clear from Dave’s reaction that he was cumming.  


Bro chuckled against his mouth, biting at him as he let Dave go. “One down.”  
Egbert leaned back, letting out a long shuddering breath and staring down at Dave, stroking his hair again. “Good boy” he muttered again.  
Bro pulled Dave back against him, fingers curling around his cock, “Beg.”  
“Please let me cum bro please.” Dave said immediately, “Please I’m so horny need it.”  
John apparently approved if the moan he heard was any indication.  
“Don’t think you’re the only one.” Bro commented, thumb teasing the head of Dave’s cock, “Think your little friend should be allowed to cum? Not sure he’s learned anything yet.”  
Dave turned his head to face John, eyes only half focused, swallowed.  
“C’mon Dave.” John whined, and Dave nodded, slowly.  
“Maybe he should continue his apology by sucking you off. If he does a good job I’ll consider letting him cum.” Bro looked towards John as he continued teasing Dave’s cock, “Get over here. Crawl.”  
Dave moaned, unable to take his eyes off John, who flushed deeply, embarrassment obvious, but crawled towards Bro, slightly unsteady. It wasn’t like how Dave slinked over the floor, well trained and fully aware of how to show himself off; this clearly was not in his repertoire; but neither he nor Mr. Egbert actually protested.  


When John was kneeling in front of where Dave quivered with desire, he actually grinned a bit before wrapping his lips around Dave’s cock. Dave moaned immediately, fingers curling against Bro, arching against him, nuzzling at him.  
Bro let him be teased for a bit, gripping Dave’s wrists and keeping them pinned while he waited for Dave to turn more desperate before finally pressing his lips near his ear, “Cum.”  
Dave’s entire body relaxed, and he let out a soft, almost-sob of relief as he obeyed.  
John remained where he was long enough to swallow some, but still had some in his mouth as he sat up, leaning forward and kissing Dave, causing Dave to moan again.  
“We got one cheeky brat and one kid actually behaving. Guess John doesn’t wanna come after all.” Bro commented.  
“What? Why?!” John demanded, staring at Bro.  
Bro raised a brow, “You were supposed to be working towards an apology, not taking liberties.”  
“I just kissed him, he enjoyed it.” John protested.  
“Seems we’re gonna need an afternoon where you learn to do only what you’re told.” At least Dave had only taken a single afternoon. He also wasn’t a brat asking for it. Might take a few tries with this one. “Dave, make your mouth useful while your boy toy considers learning to listen.”  
Dave obeyed eagerly, twisting around and leaning down to wrap his lips around Bro’s cock.  
“Don’t be too hard on him now,” Egbert said good naturedly, rubbing the back of John’s head. “I spoil him a bit, which is my own fault. He is a good boy, however.” He leaned forward, sharing a kiss with John.  


As if he hadn’t noticed. “This is me going easy. Pretty sure I’d scare the kid off otherwise.” He lazily pet Dave’s hair as he considered John, “Should get you your own collar. Might help remind you what to do.”  
“I don’t think he’s ready for anything like that yet,” Egbert said lightly, still caressing John, who’s eyes were flickering between Bro and Dave, watching.  
“Guess he’s still got a while before he can top Dave then.” He threaded his fingers through Dave’s hair before pushing his head down and holding him in place. “Assuming that’s still the goal. Don’t really care for vanilla, cupcake.” He released Dave after a moment, let him catch his breath before forcing him to deepthroat again.  
“Okay fine I’ll do what you want,” John protested, sounding exasperated, “though I already did do what you wanted in the first place.”  
Bro didn’t get a chance to reply, Egbert leaning forward to kiss him again, softly, almost thoughtlessly. He still didn’t know what to do with this one. The kid at least could be interesting to train as a bottom or top if he proved himself, but Dadbert? Kissing him was different. A little too soft for his tastes, but still completely different from the sweet little pecks Dave gave while cuddling.  


Bro broke the kiss, “You need to learn to stop arguing, kid. An’ you didn’t do exactly what I wanted, no. You did what you thought I wanted.”  
John looked about to argue, but Egbert placed a hand on his head and instead a “Sorry sir” came out.  
“We’ll see if you are.” Kid was going to hate how strict he was until he finally let him fuck Dave. If he let him. Assuming his brattiness didn’t get in the way. Maybe he should just spank him, see if he still wanted to mouth off when he realized how hard he hit. Or he’d cage his cock and find out how quickly he changed his tune when being denied. Egbert might not think he needed a collar, but having Dave and John in matching gear would be cute.  
Kid was in for a rude awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... John somehow Vriska'd his way onto my character list. He wasn't supposed to be there. Due to this I just focused on porn and tried to ignore if everyone was IC or not.  
> Also Bro did not agree with the prompt and just did his own thing. Which is probably why this is nothing like my normal writing style and I apologize if it reads awkwardly x.x
> 
> I know this isn't quite what the prompt had in mind, but I hope it's still okay!


End file.
